Pandimensional Beings
Hyperintelligent pandimensional beings, also known as HIPB, pandimensional beings or simply pandims, are a race of beings that can travel, transcend and manipulate the dimensions. They have a variety of powers and are, as the name suggests, extremely intelligent. More recently, however, the 'hyperintelligent' part of their name has been unceremoniously dropped, due to the vanity, naivety and the lack of compassion or wisdom of most of their species. There are, of course, still stand-out ones, notably Doctor Ron Kholyder for super-, if not hyper- intelligence. Biology Pandimensional Beings generally consist of a solid head, then a flame body and hands. All can float (with the exception of a few such as Delilah Sonnest). Their flame bodies are made of powerful energy and their physical and mental stability are linked. The nature of their bodies allows them to master various powers, known as 'blessings', by way of training in the Pandimensional Market. Physical Development Pandimensional 'eggs' are created when two pandimensional beings feel very strongly towards each other. This causes an excess of energy, which becomes a small sphere, which later hatches into a baby pandimensional being. Normally, the only emotion strong enough is love, but hatred, fear, and drug-induced ecstasy have also been known to create eggs, though the child's development is impaired by this. Young pandimensional beings are generally kept in Pandimensional Kindergartens to develop in the early stages of life. This is to make sure they are well-balanced adults, as young pandims absorb their surroundings and develop based on what is around them. By growing up in a safe, kind environment, they are more likely to be emotionally and therefore physically stable. Pandimensional beings who grow up in harsh environments, such as Hooper R. Cullees (a warzone) or Sue Pernova (a jail) can develop emotional issues and illnesses. Adult and young adult pandimensional beings can develop further, but generally look the same throughout their entire lives. Developments include becoming blessed (most keepers 'mutate' as young adults, their appearance somehow reflecting their blessing), becoming 'hardened' (see Sue Pernova), becoming corrupted (a violent mutation caused by extreme emotional trauma), or becoming a supreme guard, though this is mysterious and uncommon. Death, Weaknesses and Durability It is unknown exactly what it takes to kill a pandimensional being. It is known that they can survive without their heads, or, rather, their heads can survive without their bodies. The heads are a weak point, and are pretty much as viable a target as a human's head (see Theta N. Lucky). Their weaknesses include cabbage and pendanti radiation. Cabbage is somewhat poisonous and can impair special abilities, such as blessings and flight, while pendanti emits extremely dangerous radiation which causes horrific sickness. It is apparent that they can be poisoned and killed by head injuries/blunt facial trauma. Culture and History As pandimensional beings have existed since the dawn of the dimensions, it is hard to know the full past of the species. It is theorised that they created many of our dimensions (time, space, etc) but a well-known fact is that a huge, unified group of blessed pandimensional beings can 'wipe slates clean' by altering time. As a species they have massive control over the dimensions, though at present most of the knowledge of how to do this has been lost and forgotten. As they are considered psychically powered, amnesia is considered a serious impairment, along with any mental disabilities, as their most acknowledged power is their mental capacity. They are immortal and sexless, reproducing through pure mental energy. They can warp with varying effort between any gender they please, so it's not a big deal in pandimensional culture. They highly favour new and innovative things, and learning is thoroughly praised and enjoyed. One story of Pandimensional folklore is that of the Daylight and Midnight queens, two rivalling queens who ruled over the light and dark sides of the dimension. Another is that pandimensional beings who reach their full mental capacity, thus becoming omnipotent and all-knowing, become pandimensional gods. There are many folklore stories of the pandimensional beings' origin. Notable beings Stella Ann/O'Molly Stella Ann/O'Molly is a member of Earth's defense, the UNWD. She is shown to be courageous, a quick thinker, and a good leader. She can sense disturbances and predict the future, and is a good fighter. She is loyal and just. She is seen fighting the Zopran armies with pandimensional ghosts and her other powers, and is the first of the Seven Crew to strike the Zopran, appearing from a portal. The Pandimensional Royalty Although some dimensions are self-governed or placid-anarchic, some are ruled by monarchs. These monarchs are often threatened by notorious regicidal, omnicidal, homicidal criminal Luna D. Vinity. Fortunately, there are many guards and armies and jails to protect them. The only canonically seen monarch is The High Quing. The Pandimensional Pantheon See: Pandimensional Pantheon Pandimensional Organisations/Factions * Pandimensional Authority * Pandimensional Market * The Seeker Syndicate * Pandimensional Society for Preservation of Hyper-Intelligence Category:Species Category:Shapeshifting races